


Forbidden

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: It’s your first day of college and your creative writing teacher is a little more attractive than you think a professor should be.





	Forbidden

Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh

Oh, her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they’re not shinin’

It was the first day of freshman year. You were a bundle of nerves when you walked into your creative writing class. You’d heard so much about Professor Chuck Shurley. Some said he was a hard ass, some said he was really easy going. You didn’t really know who to believe, so yeah you were a bundle of nerves. You’d always loved writing, which is why you chose journalism as your major. You slumped down in your chair in the back of the class hoping he wouldn’t notice you. Then you noticed him. The man with curly hair, his blue eyes. Surely this wasn’t the professor. This man did not look at all scary. Down right sexy on the other hand. Surely he wasn’t the professor. Maybe he was the T.A. He waited for everyone to take their seats. Then he smiled, “Welcome to Creative Writing. I’m Professor Shurley, if you look at your desk you’ll see a paper with the syllabus printed on it. I’m not as hard as some of my former students like to say I am, but I will push you to be the best that you can be. I’m not going to let you just slide by. Be prepared to work your asses off in my class.” You raised your hand, “Excuse me I don’t mean to be rude. But is this a joke you can’t possibly be the professor.” You sank back down in the chair regretting right away what you’d said.

He chuckled at you “I assure you Miss that I am the Professor. Maybe you should stay after class so we can discuss this a little further.” You gulped and looked down at him, “Yes sir.” He went back to what he was telling the class but his eyes never left yours. You squirmed in your seat as you waited for class to be over. You were looking at the exits hoping you were close enough to one for a quick getaway. He smiled right at you, and you went weak, “Okay for the rest of the class I want you to grab a partner and work on writing a story together. It’ll be due on thursday. I don’t care what it’s about I just wanna see where everyone is at right now. Let’s see how creative you all are.” You sighed finally maybe now he would focus on someone other than you. The girl sitting next to you snatched you up, “Hi my name is Jessie. Um I don’t really like people. Omg that sounded really bad didn’t it. That’s not how I meant that. I have anxiety really bad. Will you please be my partner. You seem really nice.” You smiled at her politely, “Nice to meet you Jessie. I’m Y/N and I’d love to be your partner. What do you want to write about?” You were startled when you felt his breath on the back of your neck, “So what are you two ladies going to write about?” Jessie smiled widely, “Fantasy. You know like unicorns and stuff like that.” Chuck smiled and lowered his voice inches from your ears, “That sounds magnificent I can’t wait to read that one.”

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying 

 

Once class was dismissed you tried to hurry out of the room, but he was in front of you before you could exit, “Where you going Y/N?” You sighed, “I didn’t want to be late for my next class.” He smiled, “I’m the last class of the day.” You gulped, “You’re right. I um, I have tutoring and I can’t miss it.” He smiled, “You must be really bad it’s just the first day.” You sighed, “What do you want from me Professor Shurley.” He smiled again, “I don’t want anything sweetie. Just wanted to prove to you that I’m the professor is all. You seem to be having doubts back there. Why is that?” You shook your head, “No reason sir was just my mouth talking before my brain could shut it up that happens sometimes.” He reached out and grabbed your hair, “Your hair is so beautiful you know that.” You blushed, “No, no it’s not. It’s….it’s just hair really.” He brushed it out of your face, “You’ve had me mesmerized the whole class. That doesn’t happen very often.” You blushed, “Th….Thank you sir. I should be going now. Aren’t these kinds of relationships frowned upon.” He nodded and stepped aside to let you go. You took a couple of steps forward and then turned and looked back at him. Your heart skipped a few beats, “Don’t get me wrong. I so don’t want to walk away right now, but I don’t want to be the reason your career ends either.” He smiled and it was at that minute that you knew you’d said it out loud.

She’s so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Yeah

Two months into the course and you’d seemed to be succeeding on keeping yourself under the radar. Doing whatever you could not to draw attention to yourself when you were in his class. If that meant wearing your hair up in a ponytail and wearing nothing but sweats and losing fitting clothes then so be it. Jessie had noticed the change and was getting really worried about you. She smiled at you one day, “You sure you’re ok Y/N. It’s just that um you haven’t seemed yourself lately.” You smiled weakly, “I’m….I’m fine really. It’s just I like this guy see, but I can’t be with him because….nevermind I just can’t.” She sighed, “I understand I think. You can’t be with him because he’s married.” You sighed, “Exactly. That’s exactly it.” She sighed, “There’s no reason to be ashamed of that. Okay wait. There’s a little reason, but are you seeing the guy?” You shook your head, “No. I felt like it wasn’t right, but it’s tearing me up inside. Everytime I see him I just want to run to him and wrap my legs around him.” She looked down, “Well okay, but at least you haven’t already done anything with him. Just keep it that way, and you’ll be fine.” You smiled, “Thank you Jess. You’re a big help.” She hugged you before walking away, “I’ll see you in creative writing at four.” You winched then looked down at your coffee, “Yeah I’ll be there.” She walked away and you didn’t even notice him sit in her place. He smiled, “You know it doesn’t matter what you wear. You’re still so damn beautiful. Doesn’t matter if you’re wearing those damn baggy clothes you’ve been wearing in my class lately, or this lovely ensemble you’ve chosen.” You were wearing a pair of tight jeans and a tight fitted sweater. It was the beginning of October and it was starting to get colder in New York. You looked into his eyes and swallowed hard, your hair was down and hanging in your face, “I….I was just trying to make it easier.” He laughed coolly, “Oh but all you’ve done is make it harder.” You swallowed hard, “I’m so….sorry Professor Shurley.” He reached out and grabbed your hand, “My office after class today.” Then he walked away.

I know, I know

When I compliment her she won’t believe me

You sat in his office after class, butterflies buzzing around in your stomach. What could he possibly want this time? He walked in with his hoodie draped across his arm, “Well hello there beautiful.” You blushed again, “Stop it. I’m not that beautiful.” He motioned you to stop, “Don’t ever let me hear you say that again.” You looked down at your feet, “I’m sorry, sir.” He smiled as he sat on the edge of his desk, “No, no more sir. That’s not gonna work. From now on call me Chuck. I can’t do this anymore, but I’m not gonna force you into anything.” You stared at him for a second before you lunged at him and kissed him. You pulled away, “Wait what if someone finds out.” He pulled on the ponytail, “Don’t worry about that. Let me worry about that. No more of these in class. I like seeing your hair down. And no more of these baggy clothes either. It’s not doing anything to stop what I want anyway. Just making me picture what you’d look like in my shirts.” You nodded your head, “Yes Sir.” He growled, “Okay maybe the sir thing does work.”

And it’s so, it’s so

Sad to think that she don’t see what I see

He picked you up and slammed you into the door kissing you passionately. His hand slid up your shirt slowly until it found one of your breast. He stopped and looked into your eyes, “Are you sure about this?” You nodded your head, “Yes. I don’t want anything else right now, but you.” His hand massaged your breast over your bra as he went back to kissing you. His beard tickled your face a little but you were in heaven. He lifted your shirt up and over your head before tossing it to the floor. Then he reached behind you and unclasped your bra and tossed it to the floor. He kissed down your jawline to your neck and bit hard marking you as his. He continued kissing down your body until he got to your breast then he took a nipple into his mouth and he suck it in hungrily. You moaned out his name as you gripped him tightly pulling him closer. It’s your turn to grab the hem of his shirt and lift it over his head and toss it to the floor. You kicked your shoes off as he started unbuttoning your pants. He sat you back down on the floor as he pulled your pants and panties off. You looked at him and started unbuttoning his pants then kissed him passionately as you pulled them and his boxers down.

He spun you around and walked you backwards towards his desk before picking you up and sitting you down on it. He lined up with your entrance and rammed inside of you stilling to give you a chance to adjust to his enormous size filling you up. You gasped out, then looked into his eyes, before kissing him passionately and bucking up into him signaling that you were ready. He took the signal and bit your lower lip, before he pulled all the way out and rammed back into you. He bit down hard on the other side of your neck, then started kissing down your body until he reached your nipple and started sucking on it hungrily. You scratched down his back as you moaned out his name and tried to pull him closer. He got faster and harder and you could feel your climax building, “Omg I….I’m gonna come.” He smirked as he moved his hand between you to your clit and started moving his fingers in circles. It didn’t take long before the both of you were spilling your essence all over each other. He kissed you passionately again before pulling out and starting to get dressed. You started to get dressed too, “Um, I’m on the pill by the way. We didn’t really talk about that before. And um we didn’t take any other precautions. So um yeah. Thought you might want to know.” He smiled, “Thanks for letting me know. I was a little worried.”

But every time she asks me, “Do I look okay?”

I say,

You looked at yourself in the full length mirror, then you looked at him, “Do I look okay?” Chuck smiled at you then wrapped you in his arms, “You look perfect baby.” You leaned your head back onto his chest and closed your eyes. This was a big deal. He was taking you to meet his family. You’d been dating him for a month and a half. A very wonderful month and a half, but now. Now you were a ball of nerves. He kissed the back of your neck, “Don’t worry Y/N you’ll do just fine. They’ll love you.” You gulped, “How do you know that for sure Chuckie. I’m weird. What if they don’t love. Omg what if they think I’m a gold digger or worse just dating you to get good grades.” He laughed, “Sweetie calm down. I don’t have enough money for you to be a gold digger, and I’m sure they’re not gonna think you’re just dating me for good grades.” You turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately, “But I’m still so nervous, Sir.” He pulled away growling, “We don’t have time for you to be calling me sir princess. We have to be at my mom’s in thirty minutes.” You pouted as you bent down and grabbed your shoes.

When I see your face (face, face…)

There’s not a thing that I would change

‘Cause you’re amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

You pulled up to a beautiful house in northern New York. You looked up at the house and just stared, “Chuck I can’t. I can’t go in there. They’re going to judge me. I’m not good enough for you. They’re going to see that. I’m just gonna wait in the car.” He grabbed your hand and squeezed it tight, “Look at me Y/N I like you. Hell I think I love you and to me that’s what matters. Not what the people in that house think. So I want you to open that door and move that sexy ass.” You smiled weakly, “But I care what they think.” He lifted your chin until your eyes met his, “You shouldn’t. All you should care about is what I think about you. And I think you’re amazing just the way you are.” You smiled and leaned over to kiss him, “You always know the right things to say.”

And when you smile (smile, smile…)

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you’re amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are).

Yeah

You walked into the house and was immediately attacked by two men, “Well, well, well if it isn’t our long lost big brother.” One of the men grabbed him in a headlock and ruffled his hair. Chuck tried to move away, the other shorter one just smiled, “Well Chuckie you gonna introduce us to your sexy friend here.” Chuck elbowed the other man in the gut, “Yeah Luci, Gabe this is my girlfriend Y/N. Babe these are my brothers Lucifer and Gabriel.” You smiled and held out your hand they swatted it away and pulled you into a hug. Another man with black hair came out from the kitchen, “Finally you made it mom was about to send us out looking for you two. Wowzer who’s the pretty lady?” Chuck narrowed his eyes at him, “Hands off Cas she’s mine.” You looked at him strangely. In the month and a half you’d been with him he’d never said that to anyone. Cas patted him on the shoulder, “It’s okay big brother. I wouldn’t do that to you a second time.” He smirked, “Or would I.” Chuck glared at him, “Listen here you cocky son of a bitch.”

A beautiful lady with long salt and pepper hair came out of the kitchen holding a tray of deviled eggs, “Oh good Chuckie you made it. With your schedule I wasn’t sure. Oh you brought a friend that’s nice.” Chuck unclenched his fist, “Hello momma. This is my girlfriend that I’ve been telling you about.” She smiled, “Oh yes of course,” she held out her hand to shake yours, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you dear. My Chuckie has told me so much about you.” You took her hand a shook it, “He’s told me so much about you too. You have a lovely home.” She laughed, “Oh this old thing.” You smiled, “You remind me so much of my momma. I miss her.” She gripped your arm, “First time being away from home, honey.” You looked down, “That obvious huh?” She laughed, “A little. Come on lunch is served.”

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she’d let me

Her laugh, her laugh

It was after lunch and everyone was hanging around talking. You were helping Mrs. Shurley with the dishes even though she’d told you many times to just go sit down. She looked at you, “I have to say you may be a little young, but you have to be my favorite out of the girls he’s brought home.” You smiled, “Does he bring a lot of girls home.” She laughed, “Lord no. I think you’re the second in ten years hun. Are you one of his students?” You bowed your head and looked ashamed, “I could lie to you and say no ma’am, but I don’t think that’s how we should start this relationship. Yes I am. And I told him that I didn’t want this, because of what it could do to him. But in the end neither one of us could stay away.” She smiled, “Do you love him?” You looked into her blue eyes and you seen where he got his, “With everything I am.” She smiled at you, “Then that’s all that matters sweetie.” You smiled, “I was so afraid you were going to hate me. That you would think I was just using him.” She shook her head, “Sweetie my Chuckie is many things, but a chump is not one of them. If he felt like you were using him, you would not be here today.” You smiled and nodded.

You were walking back to the living room when you got pinned to the wall. You looked up into piercing blue eyes. Ones that didn’t belong to your beloved. You swallowed hard, “Ca….Can I help you sir.” He licked his lips, “Mmmm….I like it when girls call me sir, oh and Daddy.” You bowed your head, “Good for you. I should be getting back to Chuck. He’ll be wondering where I am. Cas isn’t it? Sorry, but you’re really not my type.” He leaned down to kiss your neck, “Come on baby girl. I’m everyone’s type.” You brought your knee up and connected with his groin dropping him to his knees, “Sorry dude not mine. I love your brother.” You ran past him and into the living room jumping into Chuck’s lap. He gripped you tight, “Whoa princess what’s the matter.” You panted trying to catch your breath, “Cas.” Chuck calmly moved you off his lap, “Stay right here baby I’ll be back.” Gabe and Luci looked at him then at you, “Yeah we’ll keep you company sweetheart. Holler if you need help Chuck.” Chuck found Cas standing up from where you’d dropped him, “What the fuck Cas? You just can’t let me have anything can you.” Cas turned and looked at him, “Look at you Chuckie, then look at her. She deserves someone that doesn’t look like a fucking troll dude.” Chuck clenched his fist, “She doesn’t think I look like a troll, and she can’t get enough of me.” Cas laughed, “You’re her teacher dude. She’s using you for grades.” Chuck punched him in the face breaking his nose, “Really so that’s why she came to meet mom right. Cause she’s using me. And that’s why I’m going to meet her parents for thanksgiving.” Cas held his nose, “What the fuck, dude, not my nose.” Cas swung at Chuck and Chuck ducked swinging and hitting Cas in the stomach, “I’m tired of laying down and letting you take everything from me. You don’t get her. She’s mine.”

She hates but I think it’s so sexy

She’s so beautiful

And I tell her everyday,

You sat in his bathroom doctoring his wounds and you laughed, “I can’t believe you just got in a fight with you baby brother over me.” He smiled, “You’re worth it. And besides I wasn’t going to let him steal another girlfriend from me. Especially when I actually care about this one.” You laughed again, “So you didn’t care about the other ones.” He smiled, “I love your laugh it’s so sexy. Apparently they didn’t really care about me if they could be stolen away so easily.” You shoved him softly, “Shut up my laugh is horrible. And I guess you are right. Though I can kinda see what they saw. Those eyes are to die for.” He glared at you, “Oh yeah beautiful. You’re gonna pay for that one.” You giggled, “I was just kidding Sir. Your eyes are so much better.” He grabbed your hips and pulled you close before kissing you, “I love you princess.” You smiled as you straddled him, “I love you too so much.

Oh you know, you know, you know

I’d never ask you to change

You sat in class a couple of days before Thanksgiving break zoned out, when his voice broke through your thoughts. “Y/N what are your thoughts on Jess’s story.” You blinked a few times then blushed, “I….I’m sorry I wasn’t really paying attention.” He frowned, “That’s unfortunate for you. You were the star character. Tonight I want you to read her story and tell her what you think.” You sighed, “But tonight w….I have plans.” He smirked, “Well looks like your plans just changed didn’t they.” You pouted, “Yes Sir.” Jess sat down next to you, “You don’t really have to. I can just tell you what it’s about.” You smiled at her, “No really I do. I want to anyway. Thanks for putting me into your story.” She smiled, “We were supposed to use someone we looked up to so I used you.” You hugged her tight, “Really you look up to me. Why?” She hugged you back, “Because you just like the rest of us away from home for the first time, yet you’ve managed to keep it all together somehow.” You smiled, “Thanks but it hasn’t been that easy.”

If perfect’s what you’re searching for

Then just stay the same

You were laying on the bed in his room reading the story when he walked in, “Now do you want to tell me what had you so distracted in my class young lady.” You smirked as you looked up from paper, “I was thinking about how good it was going to feel when you were on top of me later.” He smacked your ass, “No ma’am.” You giggled and then wiggled into him, “I was worrying about Thanksgiving, again.” He pulled you close, “Y/N you worry too damn much. Just stop. Read your story and don’t worry anymore.” You sighed and looked into his eyes, “Easy for you to say. You don’t know my daddy. Or my brothers.” He ran his fingers through his hair, “You survived my brothers, I think I can handle your family.” You sighed. “Ok if you say so.” You went back to reading Jess’s story. It was such a lovely story. She’d really nailed your personality.

So don’t even bother asking if you look okay

You know I’ll say,

The day before Thanksgiving you pulled up to your family home. You looked over to Chuck, “Are you really sure you want to do this. You can still back out. Run away never come back.” He laughed and squeezed your knee, “I’m not going anywhere baby.” You sighed, “Okay here goes nothing.” You took a deep breath and opened the door stepping out of the car. Your youngest brother rushed out of the door and picked you up swinging you around in a circle. You laughed, “Sammy put me down. It hasn’t been that long. You’re making me look like a baby in front of my boyfriend.” Sam’s eyebrows raised and he sat you down, “Boyfriend huh. Oh yeah dad said you were bringing some professor guy that he was gonna have to give a beat down to cause he was banging his baby girl.” You gulped, “Stop it Sammy. He didn’t really say that….Did he?” Dean rushed out, “Well look at my baby sister. As pretty as ever.” He eyed Chuck, “And you must be the professor. Oh dad is just waiting to get his hands on you.” You grabbed Chuck’s hand, “This was a bad idea. We should get out of here before my dad gets out here.” His voice came booming from behind you, “Too late baby girl.” You turned around, “Hi daddy. Please don’t hurt him.” Chuck held out his hand, “I’m Chuck Shurley.” John Winchester smirked, “Oh I know who you are. Let’s go have a little talk. Boys keep your sister company.”

John lead Chuck back to the shed, “Get inside.” Chuck looked at him, “No. I’m not going into some creepy shed with you so you can beat me up.” John opened the door and shoved him inside, “I said inside.” Chuck clenched his fist ready for the fight. John laughed, “Put those away. What are your intentions with my daughter.” Chuck gulped, “I guess now would be a bad time to be funny huh.” John nodded, “You could be funny, but I got a shovel with your name on it that says you might not want to be.” Chuck nodded, “I love her Sir. She’s different than every other girl I ever met. I want her to be my wife one day. That’s my intention.” John smiled, “Good. I’ll be honest with you. The plan was to beat you to a pulp….Then I seen the way she looked at you. There’s not a damn thing in this world I wouldn’t do for that little girl. Don’t break her heart. You won’t like what happens afterwards.” Chuck nodded, “Yes Sir.” John patted him on the back, “Come on let’s go have a beer. Sam brought a friend from school. He’s a pretty cool guy. A little cocky like Dean though.”

When I see your face (face, face…)

There’s not a thing that I would change

'Cause you’re amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

You walked into the kitchen to see your mom cooking pies. You ran to her and wrapped her into a hug, “Omg I’ve missed you so much.” She smiled and hugged you tight, “I missed you too princess. So where’s this boyfriend of yours?” You frowned, “Daddy took him off to the shed.” Your mom rolled her eyes, “Damn it John.” Sam came in arguing with someone. Once they stopped and you got a good look at Sam’s friend you heart stopped, “Cas what the hell are you doing here?” He smirked down at you, “Well hello there. Sam was right. His little sister really is a looker.” You glared at Sam, “Dude, why would you tell your creepy college friends that?” Sam shrugged, “I don’t know I was trying to hook you up with someone closer to your age.” Chuck walked in and you went to his side, “So looks like Cas has crashed Thanksgiving.” Chuck glared at him, “Why?” Cas smirked, “Just came home with my friend Sammy. Had no clue he was Y/N older brother.” The rest of the visit was filled with tension, but for the most part your family loved him.

And when you smile (smile, smile…)

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you’re amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

It was mid-March when you got the call. You were standing in his kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Your legs went weak and the cup fell out of your hands. You sank to the floor and he was there in a second, “Baby, what’s the matter.” The phone fell from your hand as the tears began to fall and the scream stuck in your throat. He picked up the phone, “Hello.” Your dad was on the other end, “Hi Chuck. It’s John. Mary was in a real bad car accident. Sh….she didn’t make it. The funeral will be this weekend. Can you make sure she gets here.” Chuck held you tight, “Yeah John we’ll be there.” He hung and kissed the top of your head, “It’s ok baby just let it out.” You screamed and hit his chest, “It’s not ok Chuck. My momma is gone. What am I supposed to do without her?. Just go just leave me alone.” He just looked at you. It was his house, but he kissed you on the cheek, “Can I clean this up first?” You sighed, “Nevermind I’ll go. I have class anyway.”

The way you are

The way you are

Girl, you’re amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

You sat in the front row refusing to look up. You’d spent the rest of the week curled up in a ball crying. Your dad had his arm wrapped around you and Chuck was sitting next to you. Your brothers were on the other side of your dad and they looked so tired. It was the worst day of your life. Chuck reached for your hand and you gave it to him. He squeezed tight. He wanted so bad to take all the pain away. You listened to all the kind words everyone had to say about your mother. Then it was time to walk up and say your last goodbyes. You stood up and your knees got weak. Chuck placed his hand on your back to steady you and whispered in your ear, “It’s okay princess I got you.” You walked slowly towards the coffin and just when you reached her you burst into tears all over again and your knees gave out. Chuck caught you and carried back to your seat.

When I see your face

There’s not a thing that I would change

'Cause you’re amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

It was the beginning of the next school year, and now you were his T.A. He smiled over at you one day while you were grading papers, “So you know it’s been a year right.” You smiled, “I know it has silly. I told you yesterday.” He leaned over and kissed you on the cheek, “I called and talked to your dad last week.” You looked at him, “Oh yeah about what?” He got off the bed and down onto one knee, “Y/N I love you more than I’ve loved anyone in my entire life. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?” You dropped your pen and looked at him in shock, “Ar….Are you serious?” He kissed you, “I’m so serious right now that you can’t even imagine.” You kissed him back, “Yes, I’d love to be your wife.” He took the simple diamond ring out of his pocket and slide it onto your ring finger, “I love you baby.”

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you’re amazing

Just the way you are

Yeah

The next day you ran into Jess at the coffee shop, she noticed the ring. She grabbed your hand, “Whoa look at that shiny rock.” You laughed, “Yeah my boyfriend asked last night. I obviously said yes.” She rolled her eyes, “Ah yes. Your secret boyfriend. Guess now he’s your secret fiance.” You sighed, “Well I guess now I can tell you who he is. It’s Chuck Shurley.” She looked at you in shock, “You mean Professor Shurley? You’ve been dating Professor Shurley this whole time, and nobody knew.” You nodded your head, “Yep, we’re obviously good at keeping secrets. We had to you know.” She nodded, “Yeah I understand that. Omg I’m so happy for you.” She hugged you tight, “So when’s the wedding?” You hugged her back, “We haven’t decided yet.”


End file.
